selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena albums discography
Selena Quintanilla-Pérez (April 16, 1971 - March 31, 1995), is best known mononymously as Selena, was a Mexican-American pop singer who has been called "The Queen of Tejano Music", she was even called the "International Queen of Tejano Music" from a special that aired on the VH1 channel. The youngest of a Mexican-American couple, Selena released her first album "Mis Primeras Grabaciones" in 1984, a small Texas record company singed the group a year before. She won the "Tejano Music Awards Female Vocalist of the Year" award during the 1987 Tejano Music Awards; she would then begin to win the award for eight consecutive years. The success of her record sales began to boost major record companies to sign Selena, who choose to be the very first artist to be signed with EMI Latin than to be with Sony Records who had a couple of Tejano groups already. Her fame grew largely throughout the early 1990s, especially in Spanish-speaking countries. Selena’s album "Ven Conmigo" became the very first Tejano album to be certified as Gold by the RIAA. The song "Como La Flor" became an international success when the track appeared on Selena's album "Entre A Mi Mundo" the song became Selena's signature song and charted #1 on Billboard Latin Regional Airplay in 1992. Selena won her first Grammy award for her 1993 album "Live!" which sold 500,000 copies. In 1994, "Amor Prohibido" became Latins best selling album of all time ,the album sold 2,000,000 copies the first year and eight singles of which reached Billboard Latin Regional Charts. Selena spent more time on Billboard than any other Latin artist at the time of her death Selena attained further notability in North America after she was murdered at the age of 23 by Yolanda Saldívar, the president of her fan club. On April 12, 1995, two weeks after her death, George W. Bush, the governors of Texas, at the time, declared her birthday "April 16 as Selena Day" in Texas. On July 18, 1995 the crossover English album that Selena began working on before her death was released and sold 175,000 copies the first day, it would later sell 6,000,000. Warner Bros. produced Selena, a film based on her life starring Jennifer Lopez in 1997. Selena's life was also the basis of the musical Selena Forever starring Veronica Vazquez as Selena. As of June 2006, Selena was commemorated with a museum and a Bronze sculpture life-sized statue (Mirador de la Flor in Corpus Christi, Texas, which are visited by hundreds of fans each week. Since Selena's death her father Abraham Quintanilla Jr, re-releases his daughters records with different styles and tunes. Since her death Selena sold more than 100 million records; the largest sales in Latin History. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Others compilations (not charted): *''Selena y Emilio - Entertainers of The Year'' (1992) *''Grandes Éxitos'' (1993) *''17 Super Exitos'' (1993) *''Selena'' (1994) *''Selena y Los Barrio Boyzz - 10 Super Exitos'' (1994) *''Como la Flor'' (1994) *''Serie Verde'' (2007) Remix albums Box sets Others box sets (not charted): *''Forever Selena'' (2007) Soundtracks See also *Selena singles discography *Selena y Los Dinos discography References Category:Selena discographies